


Rose Rosette

by MissMickie



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickie/pseuds/MissMickie
Summary: A few years ago I was out trying to dig up the rose bush with Rosette disease when I looked up and some guys up the street were unloading some roofing. One young man did sit on the tailgate and had been watching me. He could not tell from that distance I was an old woman. All of a sudden he was beside me grinning, I thought I must know him. Anyway he took the pick and shovel and told me he would dig it up and he did.  Then he left so that’s the only true part to this little funny.  They say write what you know.  LOL   Hope you like this
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 50





	Rose Rosette

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I've written nothing like this but it seemed a good time to take a break and branch out.  
> You understand ?

**Rose Rosette Disease**

Charlotte was a gardener planting flowers for all seasons. Satisfied with the fruits of her labor until one of her biggest rose bushes seemed to be infected with something. After much research and study it was determined to have rose rosette disease. A very tiny mite brought the disease and finding out there was no cure she set out on a hot summer afternoon to dig it up. It was hot but she was determined. Dressed in her cut off jean shorts and hot pink tank top, a red bandana hanging out of her back pocket she set to work. 

She got her shovel, garden pick and began. After a while she stopped to wipe the sweat off with the red bandana, beads of water glistened on her skin, the sweat running between her breasts was the worst. She dug around the base of that bush then feeling a pair of eyes on her she looked up to see a group of men a few yards up the street. Apparently they were delivering new roofing. Hot heavy work. One of the men sat on the tailgate of a pickup truck watching her. His obvious smile was visible from across three yards. She bent over again and continued to dig. Maybe her bum was facing the men she didn’t care ; it was a nice one after all.

All of a sudden the handsome man, the one with strong arms, bulging biceps, wearing the appropriately named muscle shirt stepped up behind her. 

“Here Ma am, let me do that for you.” The jeans he wore fit him perfectly, the hem at the bottom went over the top of his boots. The black muscle shirt stuck to his chest where the sweat was. His smile never faded, a sideways grin moved across his face and he cocked his head to the side when he took off his black baseball cap to wipe the sweat off his brow. His short dark hair was wet with sweat but the curls were still there. 

“Thank you,” she said. What would I do without your help?”

“Glad I was here for you,” he said, wiping more moisture off his arms, big tan arms still the smile remained.

“Don’t you worry you’ll get too much sun ? I would worry,” she said.

“Humm , my wife will fix me up if I get too hot.”

“I see,” she answered.

The tall, tan, gorgeous, hunk of a man continued his work digging around the bush several times. He used the pick to loosen the dirt, but it wasn’t budging.

Charlotte turned the water on to the hose,” let's see if this will help ? Step back or you might get wet,” her smile equaled the gleam in her eyes.

They stood apart one on each side of the bush while she put a little water down in the hole creating soft mud. 

“I think that would be enough,” he warned. 

“OK.”

“Let’s see if I can get this baby up now.” 

He held the shovel like it was his job determined to get that rose bush out of the ground. He stopped to wipe the sweat off his face, still his grin went undisturbed. 

Finally a few good grunts and he popped the thing from the ground that held it for so many years. 

“Here you go,” he murmured. “ What should I do with it now ?” He asked.

“I’ve got a container just pop it in there.” 

“Sure,” He carried the bush by the muddy base and dropped it in the container. “Is that all you need help with ?’ He wanted to know. “ I can do all sorts of things,” he smiled, showing a set of white teeth. 

“Won’t you come in the cool and have a glass of lemonade ? Follow me,” she pointed to the house. 

They went to the utility room and washed their hands in the laundry sink, sharing the soap, a little squirt for each. She grabbed a towel and shared half with him. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

She reached up to stroke his arms, "OH they are still wet.” Sliding her hand down his chest, "Oh it’s still wet too.” Yummy 

It is, yes. I’ve worked out in the heat all day.”

“Do you mind, I’ll just pull it off over your head.” He stood still while she relieved him of the wet shirt.

”Better?”

“Yes, it’s better, looks like your shirt is wet too. Maybe I need to remove it for you. I do all sorts of things. Remember ?”

“Yes, I believe I do.” she hummed.

The wet shirt removed and he reached over to feel her arms, slowly finding the side of her breast, her bra filled the cups a little too much, spilling over at the top. 

“Nice.”

“Thank you sir. Are you going to be working outside much longer today ?”

“Not much longer. Why ?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” Come get your lemonade now,” walking backward so not to take her eyes off him she crooked her finger, “come on.”

He did as was told and followed her into the kitchen and sat in a chair. 

“This is nice, so cool in here.”

“Sometimes it gets hot, know what I mean?’ she sighed.

“I believe I do,” he said. “ Can you come here just a minute, you have a twig in your hair.”

He pulled the twig out and handed it to her,” there,” he told her, ”all better?”

“Thank you,” she teased,” I’ll just put it in the trash.”

She tossed the twig then walked back and straddled his lap. And what a lap it was. The body was hot, strong and tanned. Even the smell of his sweat was sweet. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him fast and hard. He returned the favor and held her against his chest rubbing his hands ever so slowly up and down her back working his way to her thighs. He lowered his head to get closer to her breast, she threw her head back and moaned. He nibbled at the tender skin then kissed one side then the other.

“Thank God you moved that rose bush, husband of mine. I didn’t know any other way to get you in here. What will the others think ?

“Who cares, don’t start something you can’t finish,” he demanded.

“For a bit of afternoon lemonade with you, I would have moved the whole damn house, wife.”

“Shame on you Sidney. I’ll see you later. Remember you can do all sorts of things ?” She winked at him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading and do leave a comment, I think your remarks will help me get better.  
> Anyway I'm trying  
> Take Care Everyone  
> Maybe we will all be free again some month soon.


End file.
